Jared Harris
Jared Harris (1961 - ) Film Deaths *''Dead Man (1995)'' [Benmont Tench]: Shot in the chest by Johnny Depp when Jared draws his own gun, after Gary Farmer kills Billy Bob Thornton at their campsite. *''I Shot Andy Warhol (1996) '[Andy Warhol]: *Resident Evil: Apocalypse (2004)' [''Dr. Ashford]: Shot in the neck by Thomas Kretschmann while Thomas is talking to Milla Jovovich. His body is destroyed when a military plane drops a nuclear bomb on the city just as Jared is about to come back to life as a zombie. (Thanks to David31) *''The Curious Case of Benjamin Button'' (2008) [Captain Mike]: Shot in a battle with the Japanese Navy; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Brad Pitt. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Tales of the Black Freighter (Watchmen: Tales of the Black Freighter)'' (2009; animated) [Ridley]: Crushed to death by the wreckage of the ship; his increasingly-decayed body is shown throughout the film when Gerard Butler uses it as part of his makeshift raft, and later talks to Gerard in an extended hallucination sequence. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows[[Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (2011)| '(2011)]] [Professor James Moriarty]: Possibly falls to his death or drowns when Robert Downey Jr. tackles him over the edge of the balcony and into the Reichenbach waterfall; it's implied that he died in the fall, but since Robert is shown to have survived, it's possible that Jared might have survived as well. However, it’s also possible that Robert only survived due to the breathing apparatus his brother (Stephen Fry) had given him. (Thanks to Tommy and Tim) *Pompeii (2014)' [''Severus]: Stabbed in the stomach by Kiefer Sutherland. *''The Quiet Ones'' (2014) [Professor Joseph Coupland]: Bludgeoned over the head at the end of a struggle with Sam Claflin, with his body catching on fire when the possessed Olivia Cooke bursts into flames. TV Deaths *''Fringe: There's More Than One Of Everything (2009)'' [David Robert Jones]: Sliced in half when Joshua Jackson closes the dimensional portal just as Jared is walking through it. However, when Joshua is erased from the timeline at the end of season 3, most of his actions are also erased - resulting in Jared surviving his journey through the portal. *''Fringe: Brave New World Part 1 (2012)'' [David Robert Jones]: Electrocuted at the end of a fight with Joshua Jackson, having been thrown into an antenna. *''Mad Men: Commissions and Fees'' (2012) [Lane Pryce]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by hanging himself in the office; we learn of his death afterwards when Robert Morse informs Jon Hamm and John Slattery and his body is shown afterwards when Jon, John, and Vincent Kartheiser cut him down and set him on the couch. (Thanks to Tommy) *''The Crown: Hyde Park Corner (2016)'' [King George VI]: Dies of lung cancer while sleeping. *''Chernobyl: 1:23:45 (2019) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Valery_Legasov Valery Legasov: Commits suicide by hanging himself on the two-year anniversary of the Chernobyl disaster, the rest of the series being told in flashback from here onward. *Carnival Row: The Gloaming (2019) '' Absalom Breakspear: Is bedridden after being stabbed multiple times in the stomach, though claims he is likely to survive before his wife suffocates him with a pillow and removes his liver. Noteworthy Connections *Son of Richard Harris. *Brother of Jamie Harris and Damian Harris. *Ex-Mr. Emilia Fox. *Mr. Allegra Riggio. Gallery Jaredharris.jpg|Jared Harris in Dead Man Harris, Jared Harris, Jared Harris, Jared Harris, Jared Harris, Jared Harris, Jared Harris, Jared Harris, Jared Harris, Jared Harris, Jared Harris, Jared Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Death scenes by sleeping Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Actors who died in David Fincher movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Paul W.S. Anderson Movies Category:People who died in a Resident Evil film Category:Actors who died in Guy Ritchie Movies Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Dracula Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Jim Jarmusch Movies Category:DC Stars Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Ocean's Cast Members Category:Adventure Stars Category:Voice Actors Category:Stage Actors Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Mystery Stars Category:The Crown Cast Members Category:Netflix Stars Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Marvel Stars Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Critics' Choice Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Animation Stars Category:Golden Globe Nominees